Rathian
MHF2/MHFU MH3 |description = Female version of the Rathalos wyvern. Unlike its male counterpart, it usually patrols its territory from the ground. Its tail spikes are filled with poison. |element = Fire |inflicted = Poison and Fireblight |weakest = Dragon on head, then Thunder |weakness = Will limp |habitats = Forest and Hills, Gorge, Desert, Jungle, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest and Sandy Plains. |relation = Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, and Rathalos |first = Monster Hunter |firstJP = Monster Hunter |generation = 1 }} Rathian is the female counterpart of the Rathalos and also related as The Queen of the Wyverns. Rathians are green wyverns that slightly differ from Rathalos in looks and attacks. She has a patch of brown thorns on her upper back and her tail spikes are filled with poison. The Rathian fights on the ground a lot more than the Rathalos, who more often exhibits aerial attacks such as fireballs and claw attacks. They are prized for their rare Plates & Rubies. The Rathian has two other subspecies, the Pink Rathian and Gold Rathian. file:DoubleRathian.png Facts *The Rathian's wing claws and head crest can be broken, and her tail can be cut off. **The tail can be carved once or twice with Carving Celebrity for a very rare Rathian Plate, Rathian Ruby or even RathianHvnlyScle in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. *The Rathian bears longer stamina when charging than the Rathalos, and can fire three fireballs on the ground. *She is also capable of a single or double backflip attack during which she Poisons hunters with her tail. **Even with the tail sliced off, it can still Poison hunters but the range of the attack will be lowered. *While in the air, Rathian can land on and pin hunters, allowing her to bite at the hunter until they struggle free. **An ally or the hunter himself can hit Rathian with a Dung Bomb to instantly free a trapped hunter from the pindown. *The tone of Rathian's Roar in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite is now different from its Freedom 2 version, maybe to differentiate it from a Rathalos's roar. *The Rathian can be called by a Qurupeco, either in the Deserted Island or Sandy Plains. *Rathian has more HP than Rathalos in each game other than MH3, but gives the hunter more openings to attack. *Rathian will always go after hunters that are carrying eggs. Trivia *The Rathian is often referred to as either the "Queen" or "Earth" in the titles of quests such as "Anger of Heaven and Earth" and "The Queen's Descent" *For some reason, there is an easter egg involving every Velociprey in the zone attacking whenever a Rathian is weakened. This is a reference to its Ecology Video, where it feeds the corpse of the Velociprey to the babies. *Even if a hunter successfully kills/captures a Rathian in Area 7 the Velociprey will keep attacking the dead Rathian. *In MH3 the Qurupeco is able to call out, attracting one of a number of other creatures. A Rathian is one such creature and can even be called in during the "Trapping the Trickster" 3 star quest, before the hunter's formal introduction to it. *The Rathian in MH3 is somewhat revamped in color, as the scales appear darker than its earlier green scales. She also has notably less spines, or thorns, on her back and wings. *In MH3, when Rathian is low on stamina, she will trip at the end of charges, taunt more, and fire a small puff of flame from her mouth instead of fireballs. She will also set off to either sleep at the nest or prey on an Aptonoth. MH3 Analysis Images created by Inkoseh. Damage values by Lord Grahf and DS31 as per http://www1.atwiki.com/mhiii/?page=Rathian |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Poison